Submitting
by LeiaGray
Summary: If there is a fic that needed a rating above "M" this is it. Read at your own risk! MarcoxAce, Title says it all ;) PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :)**  
**I really shouldn´t be writing, but I am nearly finished with my qualification, so here is something new anyway ;)**

**WARNING: This is really hard, explicit (slight?) bdsm stuff. Read at your own risk. If there would be a story that needed a rating above "M" this is it.**

**But please review anyway ;)**

**Beta´d by Nica 13-you are really amazing!  
**

* * *

"Ace? I want to dominate you, yoi."

The raven haired man looked at his lover and shrugged. He has got to be kidding.

"You want to _what_?"

"I want to dominate you." Marco repeated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Well, at least he is asking. They were lying in bed, busy making out and suddenly Marco breaks the kiss and says exactly that.

They have been together for months now, and sure, sex with Marco sometimes is rough, but deep inside, Ace loves exactly that. It was on his mind, the thought of taking a step further, but to be honest, he didn´t know if he was ready yet. Needless to say that the blonde had an attraction to him, he just couldn´t resist.

"Define ´dominate me´." the younger said. He looked curious at his older lover, the smirk the other got him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well, first of all, I won´t do anything you don´t like or want. Well, maybe I would do things you don´t want, but I am going to stop, if you ask me to, yoi."

Ace raised an eyebrow and thought about that.

"Alright. Do we need a safeword now?" he asked giggling, he was nervous and that was his way to deal with it. Marco smiled softly at him.

"How about traffic light colours, yoi? Red for _stop_, yellow for _not that hard_ and green for _go on_?" he suggested and felt Ace unruly moving in his lap.

"Ace, we don´t need to do it, it is just something I have imagined for a long time now, yoi. We can also take this slowly, one step at a time." The younger looked serious at him, changing his position, so Marco could feel Ace´s arousal on his leg.

"Does that feel like I don´t want to do this?" he whispered, smirking and pressing his arousal against the blonde.

Half an hour later, Ace was lying in bed, waiting for Marco, his cock so hard that it was already aching. As the blonde appeared, he brought a bag with him, and began to unpack certain items.

"Where the hell did you get all that stuff?" Ace couldn´t help but ask, his voice wavering in anticipation, for what was to come.

"I had a life before you, yoi. And I am not going to use all of that. And now shut up." his tone changed, and the younger knew he was about to start. Turning around, a smirk on his face, Marco looked down on Ace, who was still lying in the bed, and letting the rope wander through his hands.

"You will not speak, except if I ask you something or order you something to do, yoi." he started. Ace nodded.

"Yes..."

"Alright then...get up, yoi."

Ace did as he was told and noticed the smirk on the blonde´s face widen as he let his gaze wander over his body. Marco spun him around and brought his wrists together, fixing them with the rope. As Ace was standing, the older made his way around him, letting his eyes wander over the younger´s body and Ace already felt fucked, just by the look the other gave him.

Much to his surprise, Marco didn´t start the rough treatment right away, instead caressing his face and chest and slowly leaning in to kiss him. At first he was gentle, but as the kiss got more intense, more rough, Marco´s movements were getting rough too. He started to suck and slightly bite the younger´s lips, his hands pinching and twisting Ace´s nipples lightly, causing the raven to moan. He could feel the older smirk into the kiss, and he took a sharp breath when he felt a gentle pinch on the tip of his cock.

Marco grin widened, as he ended the kiss, watching Ace´s face red from arousal. He continued pinching the younger´s muscular body, his nipples, his cock, his ass. Ace was shaking under his touch.

"Turn around, yoi." Ace obeyed, turning around so he was facing the bed. "Bend over, yoi." As he did, he felt Marco´s pinches getting harder, he tried to move his butt out of reach, but the more he struggled, the more the older was touching, torturing him. His moans turned into whimpers and the blonde stopped and pulled him close, so he could feel the other´s hard member through the fabric of his underwear. He felt soft kisses on his neck.

"You alright, yoi?" Ace smiled as the blonde spoke. No matter how cruel the other seemed to be, he knew his younger lover well, and knew when it was too much.

"Yes..." Ace panted.

"Do you want me to stop? Is it too much, yoi?"

"No...please go on..."

And with that, Ace felt himself pushed forward, so he landed on the mattress face first. He let out a growl as the other started to spank his butt.

"I´m going to fuck you, yoi." he hissed between his slaps and let a finger teasingly running through Ace´s crevice. Just as the raven started to want more, to want that finger inside him, the older withdrew, causing a protesting sound from the younger.

"I said I am going to fuck you..." the older said while he was looking for a certain prop, "But I didn´t say I would do it now, yoi"

Ace hissed as he felt a cold liquid running over his ass, the soft flesh burning from the previous treatment, the cold lube flowing over his crevice, down his balls and tighs.

Marco´s hand clenched a fistful of hair, pressing his face in the mattress, the older was straddling his backside, a hot, wet tongue licking the skin under his ear. He got lower, so he was sitting on Ace´s tighs, and that beautiful, luscious butt was under his gaze. With a grin he pushed two of his fingers in.

"Fuuuck...Maa-rcoo...aagghnn..." The older one smirked and started pushing in and out of Ace, setting an intense pace, until the younger one tried to meet his strokes, but was immediately pushed down.

"Stop moving, yoi." Marco´s voice was barely a whisper, his voice rough. Ace swallowed thickly.

His cock was so hard that it was literally aching. He tried to get some friction at the sheets, but of course Marco noticed.

"What do you think you are doing, yoi?" he hissed and Ace shivered under his tone.

"You will not come until I say so, got it, yoi?"

"But..." Marco pressed himself at Ace´s body, pressing him down with full body weight and let his hand wrap around the others neck. He could feel the younger swallow. The older´s touch wasn´t hard, not even close to choking him, but dominating and sending the raven slowly over the edge.

He felt Marco licking his neck, his back, collecting the few drops of sweat, that where glistening on the younger´s skin. As the blonde kissed him, he started rubbing himself onto Ace, causing him to whimper.

"Do you want to come, yoi?" It was a trap, Ace knew it. But if he said the truth, he would get punished and if not...well, then too.

"I...don´t..." he said slowly, "Only if you say so." Marco gave him an impressed smirk.

"Good boy." With that he got up and made his way to the bag, finding the item he was looking for and then took a look at his lover. Ace´s cheeks were red from the previous treatment, he was lying flat on his stomach, panting, his wrists bound on his back. His ass and thighs glistening from the lube.

"Get your butt in the air, yoi." Marco ordered, slowly making his way to the bed. After the raven found his balance, he obeyed. He was shivering under the blonde´s look, his cock twitching in anticipation. He moaned loudly as he felt something push through the tight ring of muscles, it was cold and slightly weird, unknown. He waited for something, some movement, that Marco would push it in further, anything, but the older was just watching as Ace tried not to push his ass backwards. Ace panted and just as he was about to ask, Marco switched the vibrator on.

"Fuck!" He got Ace by surprise and with a grin he started to push in a little further. Ace was shaking, cursing, as he let his hand wander over his balls, cupping them in one hand, softly pressing them.

"Mar...co...fuck...argnh...I can´t..."

"Oh, yes you can, yoi. And now, make sure it stays in there." he ordered, his hands vanishing. Ace groaned and tried to hold it in, pressing his muscles together, the vibration running through his body, so hard, so intense, it was nearly aching.

Macro circled the bed, he came to stand right in front of Ace, and smirking down on him. The sight was just amazing. The younger´s cheeks were blushed, he was panting, shaking and his gaze met Marco´s. The younger knew what was to come when he slowly pushed his boxer´s down, Ace was licking his lips.

"You know what I want, yoi?"

Ace just nodded.

"I want to fuck your face. Is that alright with you, yoi?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes..."

"I won´t hold back, you know that."

"I know."

"It will hurt, yoi."

Ace nodded again, swallowing.

"I am going to stop, when it is too much for you, alright?"

"Yes."

"Fine. So, you ready for me?" he whispered and let his fingers run through the raven´s hair, who nodded again.

"Then say it. Say what I am going to do to you, yoi."

"You will...fuck my face."

"Exactly. And when I am done fucking your face, I will take your ass, yoi." And with that, he pushed in.

This was the first time he didn´t hold back, he groaned at the sensation of being buried so deep in the younger´s mouth. As he felt him gag, he withdrew and watched the sight under him. He pushed in again, his hands at the back of Ace´s head, so he couldn´t withdraw. The younger´s lips were around his cock, his eyes tearing.

If anyone ever told Marco that he would love that sight that much, he wouldn´t believed it.

He started to set an intense pace, giving Ace barely time to adjust, and as he felt himself come close, he lowered his speed a little.

"Ace...Look at me. Look at me while I fuck your face like I am going to fuck your ass, yoi." he groaned, as the younger locked eyes with him and after a few more thrusts, he felt his climax come close, and with a grunt he filled the younger´s mouth with his seed, pressing deep into that hot, wet cavern, giving Ace no time to breathe or swallow.

As he drew back, panting, he noticed that the younger wasn´t able to hold the vibrator in him, but he didn´t care. He freed Ace from the rope, so he could move his arms. As he heard the raven´s cough, he bent down and knelt in front of him. He smiled at the younger and gently cupped his cheeks in his hands. Said one groaned, stretched his arms, and snuffled. Marco softly wiped the tears off the raven´s face, slowly kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his mouth.

"You alright, yoi?" he whispered and leaned his forehead against the other´s.

"Hmm." Ace´s voice was rough.

"Do you want us to stop? Do you need a break, yoi?"

"No..."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not as much as I thought you would." he answered with a smirk. "Marco...?"

"What, yoi?"  
"Please go on...use me...and please let me come."

Marco didn´t need to be told twice, and he pulled the younger close and kissed him, rough, passionate. Ace moaned into the kiss, as the older started to touch him again, he soon found himself on his back, the blonde straddling him, his hips brushing against the others.

Marco broke the kiss, looking down on his lover, smirking.

"You know..." he started, kissing Ace´s jawline, "...you couldn´t keep it in, yoi." The younger groaned at his tone, rubbing his crotch at the blonde´s.

Marco smirked and grabbed the rope, chaining him again, so his wrists were over his head. He let his lips wander down the other´s body, kissing and sucking and biting his skin. As he reached the raven´s cock, still fully hard, pre-cum leaking on the tip, he smirked and started to suck at his thighs. Softly at first, then harder, always at the same spot. Ace´s moan turned into a whimper. It hurt, goddamn!

"Mar...co..." Ace groaned but the older just sucked harder. Just when he was about to say _red_, the older stopped and pushed two fingers in his hole, while taking his cock in one swift motion in his mouth, causing the sounds the younger made to increase.

He stopped as he felt the other coming close, kissing his way back up and playfully nibbling at the other´s earlobe.

"Ace?" Marco groaned, pressing his body against the younger, so he could feel that he was already hard again. The other just hummed.

"I want you to fuck me...to ride me, like the slut you are, yoi." Ace whimpered at the tone the older used on him. Damn, that voice. The raven felt himself shivering under the older´s words, he got pulled over the blonde, who was lying on his back.

"Lower yourself. Take me in, yoi." he ordered and Ace did exactly that, causing the older to groan and pinch his nipples. Both cursed under the sensation, Marco pressing Ace down on his cock, so he was buried balls-deep in him, the heat overwhelming.

"You ready, yoi?" Marco asked and looked up to Ace. Said one just nodded.

"Fine. Then ride me, yoi." he hissed, and Ace obeyed. He slowly started moving, rolling his hips and setting an intense pace, trying to keep his balance, he couldn´t use his hands, they were still bound.

"Faster, Ace." he ordered and Ace tried to obey, but lost his balance completely and nearly fell on the blonde, if said one hadn´t been fast enough to catch his shoulders.

"Jeez. Do I need to do everything myself, yoi?" he asked, his tone slightly pissed and spun both of them around. Ace shot him a glare, and the older raised an eyebrow at that.

"You really are in no position to look at me like that. Maybe..." He pulled out and Ace let out a cry of frustration. "...you are not ready to cum yet, yoi." he hissed, getting off the bed and making his way to the bag. Smirking, as he soon knelt before the younger, he bound a silky ribbon around the raven´s cock. Ace´s breath fastened. He knew he had it bad. He just wanted to come, his arousal nearly painful, after Marco´s sucking from before even more.

"Please..." he started, but the other just looked at him, stern, and pressed his fingertip at the spot between his thighs he created earlier, causing the younger to cry out from displeasure.

"What do you want, Ace?"

"Marco...please, just..."

"Do you want to cum, yoi?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want my cock inside your tiny ass?"

"Yes...please."

"Interesting. You sure, yoi?"

"Yes! Fuck...please Marco, please fuck me...just-" the older slowly spun him around, so he was lying on his stomach, he pulled his butt in the air, letting a finger slowly trail down his crevice.

"Hmm...not sure you are ready, yoi." he whispered, the tip of his cock already at the raven´s entrance. Said one was shaking, his hips slightly moving back, so he could finally take the other´s cock in, but Marco withdrew right away.

Ace let out a groan of frustration and buried his face in the mattress. Marco repeated the movement, letting the tip of his erection running down his crevice once more.

"For god´s sake, could you please fuck me already?!" the raven suddenly cried out, causing Marco to smirk. Finally.

He leaned over, his hand on Ace´s neck, pressing his face down, his tip at the entrance once again.

"You will only come when I say so. Is that clear, yoi?" he asked warningly.

"Yes! Please..."

And with that, he felt the older push in, in one thrust, the angle was perfect, he hit his prostate right away, causing him to scream. He didn´t hold back, his pace was high, every time hitting Ace´s prostate, the younger was shaking, panting, crying out of pleasure.

"Marco...please, let me cum...please..." he begged.

"Not yet, yoi." the older answered, his pace as high as it was before.

"Hold back, Ace."

"I-I can´t, it´s t-"

"You can, yoi." he responded, gritting his teeth at the sensation, as he felt his younger lover sucking him in even deeper, how could he be so tight?

"Please, just-"

"Not yet, hold it, just a little longer, yoi."

The younger let out another groan of desperation, trying to hold back, his legs trembling, he was nearly crying, this was just so mean!

Marco continued to thrust into his younger lover, said one crying out loud, groaning, nearly screaming, it was just so intense.

"Ace..." the blonde whispered, his voice rough. "Come for me, yoi."

And with that, he untied the ribbon, palming the other´s cock and stroking it a few times, making Ace cum over his hand, over the bedsheets with a scream of pleasure. Smiling, Marco felt the younger´s muscle tighten, the pressure around his own erection becoming too much, and with a groan, he came into his lover.

As they shared a shower, the raven´s head at the older´s shoulder, said one slowly rubbing circles on the other´s back, Ace kept wondering how it could feel so good, being used. The whole time, he never wanted the older to stop, he wanted to please him, to make him... proud. He felt so special, so cherished. So loved. And really high from the endorphin rush.

"Are you down from your high, yoi?" Marco broke the silence. Ace grinned.

"Not quite yet." he answered giggling.

"You know, I never thought that you would let me get this far, yoi. I love you."

"Love you too. And Marco?" The older looked questioning at him.

"Next time don´t hold back."

* * *

**So, the thing with submission is...hmm...to give yourself to someone who you fully trust. At least it is for me.** **The funny thing is, I am not sure if this is harder than Triangle ch.2... ;)**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, girls. That´s the second part, well the unplanned second part, but after all your reviews I felt...forced to write one :P**

**I also want to thank you for the amazingly kind reviews and happyness you are giving me with them!**

**As you wished for, this part is harder than the first. Please don´t mind mistakes, it´s not beta´d yet and it´s 3.26 am so I am going to bed now and am going to have sex dreams about Marco and Ace ;) (Hopefully)**

**And also expect a nosebleed.**

* * *

"Ace, don´t challenge me. I am pretty pissed today, yoi." Marco just came home, a long shitty day behind him, he was tired, hungry and really not in the mood for Ace´s childish behavior.

"But I don´t want to go out! Can´t we order something?"

"You could have cooked something, yoi. And now I really need something to eat."

He went to open the fridge and as he did, it was fucking empty. No food. All gone. He felt his eyebrow twitching and slowly turned around, glancing at his younger lover who swallowed.

"I can get to the store if you want me to..." he started as Marco stalked closer, his face showing no sign of emotion at all.

"I am sorry, I just was so hungry and then I fell asleep until you came home and-" The look Marco shot him, made him shut up. He slowly made his way backwards, trying to get away from the blonde, who was crossing the small distance way too far for Ace´s taste. And then his back hit the wall. Damn it. For a second, Marco smiled confidently. He stood in front of the raven, fixing him under his gaze and slowly leaning in, to whisper something in his ear.

"I am going to punish you for that, yoi." he hissed. Ace swallowed thickly, he felt his heartbeat rise up. The blonde´s hand was suddenly on his neck, softly pressing, and he felt himself being pushed against the wall, Marco´s body pressing against him.

"So, just that we are clear. This is not ending well for you, yoi." the older whispered in his ear, his teeth meanwhile biting softly down on his shoulder. The blonde sucked at a spot on his collarbone, leaving his lover to breath faster. Ace started to rub himself against the blonde´s body, he felt himself getting hard, his clothed erection rubbing against the other´s. Then Marco stepped back, causing Ace to groan in protestation.

"Undress yourself, yoi."

Ace did as he was told.

"Go on. Everything, speed up a little, yoi."

The tone the other used was sending shivers down his spine and the raven kept wondering, how the hell the older was able to do that. When he was finally naked, Marco shoved him to the kitchen counter, he forced him to bend over, his ass sticking out. Teasingly, he let a single finger run from Ace´s nape down his spine, through his crevice and over the tight hole he was going to fuck.

"Suck on your fingers, yoi." he ordered, his fingertips softly pinching the younger´s balls. Ace hissed at the feeling, and did as he was told, sucking on two of his digits.

"You will need more, yoi." Marco said quietly, cupping his balls in one hand and squeezing slightly. Ace obeyed and added a third and fourth finger in his mouth.

"Make them nice and wet, yoi." His voice was barely a whisper and turning the younger one on to no end. His hand on his balls vanished, both of his palms gripping Ace´s butt tightly, and pulling the cheeks apart.

"Good. And now prepare yourself, yoi."

Ace swallowed. He never had done that before, at least, not when someone was looking. And Marco _was_ looking, no, staring between his cheeks, as his fingers reached the entrance and he slowly pushed the first one in. He heard a groan from his blonde, and encouraged from the sound, he soon added a second one.

"Stay just like that, yoi." Marco hissed, and the hands on Ace´s cheeks disappeared. He couldn´t hold back a moan.

The blonde left the room, and Ace knew what was to come, he knew the blonde would get his secret bag, and use some more stuff on him, it was all his fault anyhow, he told him to not hold back.

As Marco entered the kitchen again, the raven was still in the same position, his muscular legs stretched, bending over the counter, two of his fingers in his ass. The sight aroused Marco to no end. He hurried, to get the lube from the bag, and poured a generous amount of it on the luscious cheeks under his gaze. Ace groaned at the feeling and another of his, now, slick fingers found it´s way in. Marco got back to spreading him apart, as he watched him.

"Now fuck yourself, yoi." he hissed, his gaze on the fingers of his lover, that were moving in and out of him, stretching his entrance and preparing him for what was to come.

"Faster." Ace obeyed and set a higher pace, moaning from the sensation of being watched so intensely.

"Marco..." he groaned, "I am...clo-" The hands on his hips vanished, just to grab his nape and pressing him down further.

"Don´t even think about coming, yoi." The older´s voice was warning, making Ace groan in reply. He slowed the movement of his fingers down, so he wouldn´t have to come right away and tried to endure it a bit longer.

"Hmm...you are getting slower, aren´t you? Fine then. Stop it now, yoi."

"But-" A smack on his ass interrupted Ace, causing him to cry out loud in surprise.

"You are going to come if I say so. Not when you want. Don´t think you can trick me, yoi." Ace let out another cry as he felt his right cheek getting pinched. Marco smirked at the sound and watched the soft skin redden.

"Do I need to punish you more, Ace?" he whispered, barely audible, pinching his butt cheeks harder.

"Marco...please, I-"

"You are really pissing me of, yoi." He watched the younger´s butt twitch under his treatment.

"Alright then. Come with me, yoi." he ordered and went to the bedroom, the bag in his hands and Ace following him. He stopped in front of the bed and with a jolt of his chin he commanded the younger in front of him, on the bed.

"Get on your back and draw up your knees, yoi." Ace did as he was told and watched as his older lover got a rope out of the bag. He started to bound his tighs at his calves, so he was practically in a kneeling position, at least with his legs, while his back was still on the mattress. With a sharp pull, he got jerked forward, so he was now fully kneeling on the bed. This was going to hurt, Ace knew it. But why the hell was his cock literally aching at the thought of it?

Marco pulled his hands behind his back and tied them together as well, eventually stepping back and admire his work.

Ace was sweat covered, his body bound and his broad chest heavily breathing. His cock was still fully hard, glistening with pre-cum, standing proud between his parted legs. Marco smiled and used the last rope, a thinner one, to bind his cock.

With one last smirk, the blonde looked at him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

What. The. Fuck?!

Ace cursed. The blonde wouldn´t leave him like that, right? He sure would be back in a few seconds.

Or so he thought.

All of that because he ate something? That was just not fair! Well, he ate everything, but still!

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His legs _hurt_, his cock really needed to be jerked off, he was aroused to no end and couldn´t get soft because that bastard bound him! He wasn´t even able to get his breath and heartbeat down, his body shivering from anticipation. He let out a frustrated groan and right after that he heard the front door snap shut. He couldn´t even scream now?!

"I am going to kill him." he whispered to himself, there was no one here to hear him anyway.

As Marco came back, about half an hour later, he was curious how Ace did. He took the time and went to a nice restaurant, ate something and read the newspaper leisurely. All the time smirking, because he could only imagine how the younger would feel right now. He did this before, well, not the leaving part, but the bounding, and he was sure that he wouldn´t hurt the younger long term.

As he entered the bedroom, Ace was a whining, shaking mess. The look he shot the blonde was a mix between anger and pain but also lust and desire. And pure despair.

Marco crossed the distance to the bed fast, and removed the rope from his cock, kneeling between Ace´s parted legs and kissing the other´s tears off his face, sucking on the parted lips. As he slipped his tongue in, he started working on the neglected cock and he felt Ace shudder under his touch, his brows furrowed. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against the raven´s and stroking him with exactly as much force the other needed, causing him to make sounds, somewhere between crying and moaning.

"I love you, Ace." he whispered as he touched the younger gently, brushing over his nipple and with a scream, Ace came over his hand, covering the bed and even Marco´s pants in his seed, crying from the intensity of the feeling, the pure force of his orgasm, as he rocked himself against the blonde´s hand.

He didn´t notice that Marco freed him from the bonds, he groaned from pain as he finally could lie down on his back and felt the blood rushing through his legs again.

Soft warm skin was against him, as he felt himself being pulled close, into the blonde´s embrace.

Marco kissed him, gently, loving and wiped the tears off his face. Whispering, that he loved him, that he was perfect and that he was proud, so proud.

As their lips met again, Ace started to kiss back, first reluctant, then eagerly and moaning, he rubbed his already half hard cock against the others leg, who took off his trousers after Ace came onto them, before slipping next to him.

"I want more, Marco." the raven whispered against the other´s lips. He was hard again, wondering how the fuck that could even be possible, but he wanted more, he wanted to please him and make him even prouder.

"Ace, I think it´s enough, yoi." the blonde answered, denying his wish, although he was moving his leg against the arousal pressing against him.

"Liar." the younger stated and soon was lying under Marco´s body, who was straddling him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Are you challenging me, yoi?" he asked, letting a finger trail a circle around the other´s nipple.

"You promised me you won´t hold back." Marco smirked at that and, taking the nipple he was teasing, between his fingers, and pinched it hard.

"Slut."

Another pinch.

Ace groaned and arched his back, he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, he didn´t even feel the pain of his legs, all he wanted was to get fucked. Maybe he was a slut. Hell, he didn´t even care.

"So...how would you like to please me? Do you want to take my cock in your pretty little mouth? Do you want me to fuck you like the slut you are? Do you want to swallow my cum, yoi?" Ace groaned in approval and closed his eyes, as the pinches got harder and he soon felt them vanish.

"Yes...Please, Marco..." He opened his eyes again and locked his gaze with the blue ones, watching as the other let his shirt slip off, the way his muscular chest moved and that amazing tattoo...

"So, Ace. Tell me what you want to do, yoi." he ordered, slowly pulling his boxer´s down.

"I...want to..."

"Do you want to suck me?"

"Yes."

"Ask for it, yoi."

"I...Please Marco, I would really like...to, uhm, suck you."

Marco grinned as he moved upwards, crouching over Ace´s face. He smirked and looked Ace deep in the eyes, as he took his cock at the base and presented him to his younger lover. His left hand clenched a fist full of hair and pulled the other´s head upwards, shoving his cock into that hot, warm, wonderful mouth, groaning at the sensation. The raven let his tongue twirl around the tip of the arousal in his mouth, sucking it in, his hands roaming over the others body and gripping Marco´s butt with one hand, the other softly cupping his balls.

The blonde moaned again, now both his hands clenched in raven hair, as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"Ace?" he groaned, as the younger squeezed his balls softly. "I am going to fuck your mouth now. And then I am going to cum over your face. Understood, yoi?" The look in the other´s grey eyes screamed yes.

"Try to relax, yoi." he hissed, while thrusting in, until he felt the other gag. God, that sound. It aroused him to no end, and he repeated the motion, fucking his face, watching the younger gag on his huge cock, tears trailing down his cheeks, but he pushed Marco in his mouth further, using the hand on his butt. Marco pushed in further, but this time keeping Ace´s head up, pressing in and just enjoying the feeling of being buried to the hilt in this mouth. He felt the raven gag and shudder under him, hands on his lips tried to push him away, and he did, pulling out after a few seconds, causing Ace to cough.

"Ohh...Am I too rough?" he hissed sarcastic, gripping Ace´s chin tight.

"Be careful what you wish for, yoi." he whispered and shoved his member back in, repeating the motion from before, until he felt the youngers talented fingers pressing at the spot between his balls and ass, and he felt his climax coming, thrusting in one last time and then pulling out, watching as his seed squirted over the younger´s pretty face. Marco´s breath was heavy, his cheeks blushed, he let a finger run over Ace´s face, collecting the cum and smudged it on the other´s lips.

"Taste me, yoi." he whispered and the raven slowly licked his lover´s cum off his fingers, their gaze locked the whole time.

As Ace finished, Marco got off him, he felt himself being pulled sharply onto the others lap, his butt in the air and a hand on his back pinning him down.

"Let´s see if you are still loose, yoi." the blonde hissed, and pushed a finger into his ass, causing Ace to cry out from surprise, his breath fastening. Marco smirked and added a second, searching for that spot inside him, that would make his lover scream, and as he found it, he did.

His smirk widened as he started to push against that spot again, this time raising his hand and letting it smack down at the other´s cheeks, earning another scream from the younger. He kept an intense pace, hitting that spot in combination with his slaps, until Ace´s cheeks were red from the treatment.

"Mar...co...ple..ase...let go...please...I-" he stopped as Marco suddenly pulled his fingers out, turning him around, smashing his lips against the ravens. Ace moaned into the kiss and was busy letting his hands wander over the blonde´s body, touching his arousal and groaning as he felt Marco´s hand on his own.

"Ace...I want your ass, yoi. I want to fuck you and I want to hear you scream for me, understood?"

"Yes..."

"Good boy." And with that, he forced him on all for and positioned himself behind his lover, the tip of his cock at the other´s entrance. He forced himself in, in one swift motion, causing Ace to scream again. Marco waited, to give him time to get used to the feeling and also, to not let himself cum right away. It was so hot, the younger´s walls clamping around him, so tight.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you, yoi?" he whispered teasingly and slowly pulled back, until only the tip of his arousal was inside the tight ass. Ace could only nod. He was a shaking, whimpering mess, trembling under Marco´s touch. He felt like he was drunk, the whole experience being too intense.

"You are mine, yoi." He thrusted back in, rewarded with another scream.

"Marco...oh god, please..." Ace stated as he pulled out nearly again.

"Do you want more? Do you want me to go faster, yoi?"

"Yes! Please, more, please, just fuck-" Another scream as Marco pushed back in, setting a high pace, giving both of them no time to prolong the feeling. He changed his angle and knew he found the younger´s prostate when he arched his back and let out a long, throaty moan, shivering.

"Marco! Please, can I cum? Please, I- Aaargggn..." He needed to cum, he just wanted to be released, he knew the blonde expected him to ask and why the hell felt it so good to ask for that?

"Fine. Come for me, yoi." The Blonde´s tone was filled with lust.

Ace felt Marco´s thrusts getting harder, as the blonde answered him, finally allowing him to cum, and after a few more thrusts, Marco came himself first, gripping the tight ass hard and filling his lover with his semen. He kept the pace, and soon felt Ace clamping around his manhood and with a scream, the younger came over the sheets.

As they parted, the blonde was lying flat on his back, pulling his lover close and wrapping his arms around him. He smiled and kissed the sweat of those freckled cheeks.

"You alright, yoi?"

"I feel like I am drunk." the younger mumbled, his face on the blonde´s chest.

"That´s from the adrenaline, yoi. Your body will ache tomorrow, you know?" He couldn´t help but smile.

"It already does. Jerk. I´m never going to eat again."


End file.
